Dance around your Heart- Klance Dance au
by Lance-is-the-King
Summary: Lance McClain thinks he's so great. He is, being famous and all. He's known for his dancing, and many other talents. And he looks up to one person... Keith Kogane, A more famous dancer. He hates Lance, and refuses to dance with him when something pops up, but will Keith cave in, after he gets to know Lance more? Can Lance find a way to Dance around Keith's Heart? ( reviews welcome)
1. And we're back with this again

**Chapter 1- And We're Back With** ** _This_** **Again.**

Lance was shook awake by at least 7 people.

" Why meeee?" Lance McClain mumbled, still half asleep. " Can't a 17 year old teen get some actual sleeeeep?"

" Nope!" Five voices rang out. Lance sat up and opened his eyes groggily.

" Okay, roll call." Lance said. " Pidge Holt."

" Present!" a short 13 year old perked up, green eyes magnified by thier huge glasses. Thier short gold-caramel colored hair stuck out in multiple ways, in a funny matter.

" Matt Holt."

" Also present." Pidge's older brother held a hand up. His hair was more tamed, but otherwise he and Pidge looks quite the same.

" Hunk Garrett."

" Over here, buddy." Hunk, Lance's bestie, smiled at him.

" Juliah McClain."

" We get Presents?" Lance's little sister asked, confused.

" Um, no. Ali McClain?"

" Yup." Ali, Lance's older sister smirked.

" And, Rover and Quiznak."

Two dogs barked in response, Rover, a small grey yorkie with greenish blue eyes that followed Pidge everywhere, and Quiznak, Lance's golden and white pitsky ( see: pitbull husky ) with the most blue-est eyes to match Lance's.

Okay, so Lance knew it was 5 people and 2 dogs, but still.

" Good, everyone's here. Now, Lance, HURRY!" Pidge screamed. " Shiro wants the team at the studio, _ASAP._ Juli and Ali came so good morning. Now, GO GO GOOOO!"

Lance scrambled out of bed and was dressed, clean, and ( at least _he_ thought so ) good looking within 40 minutes. Hunk drove Lance, Pidge, Matt, and the dogs to the Altea Studio, thier normal hangout.

Lance wore a black long sleeve thermal, white shorts, and black cat socks. Lance personally liked his outfit, but Pidge argued with him about it the whole drive.

" Lance, you cat just wear cat socks! With shorts, especially!" Pidge guestured wildly. " In public! It makes you look too gay!"

Lance snorted. " Bi. And who gives a damn? Not me, for sure." He shrugged.

" You do you, Lance." Hunk chuckled. " We're here, out, out."

Lance, Pidge, Matt and Hunk filed out, the dogs following. When they opened the doors to the studio, Shiro was squealing to Allura.

" Have our coaches gone crazy?" Lance smirked.

Pidge rolled thier eyes. " Shiro! What's up?" They called, walking to the coaches.

Lance could identify by Shiro's voice and expression, that he was really excited about something...

" Okay, so..." Shiro took a deep breath in. " MybrotherKeithiscomingbackintownandimsuperexcitedtoseehimtoday!"

Lance went into panic mode. " The _all time amazing dancer_ Keith?!"

* * *

Keith seriously regretted telling Shiro anything. Now his older brother wont stop texting him.

 **Shiro ( 8:34 am )**

 **are you on your way?**

 **Shiro ( 8:36 am )**

 **Keith, answer me.**

 **Shiro ( 8:38 am )**

 **I need you to get over here, Keith.**

 **Shiro ( 8:40 am )**

 **I want you to meet my friends!**

And Keith was getting really tired of it.

 **Keith ( 8:41 am )**

 **Shiro!**

 **1) ye**

 **2) i will and i am**

 **3) okay okay jeez**

 **4) u have frens?**

 **5) CHILL THE FUK OUT**

 **Shiro ( 8:41 am )**

 **oh thank all the dancing gods-**

 **you're alive! And yes, I have friends.**

 **how close are you?**

Keith looked up at the next stop- the one he was getting of at.

 **Keith ( 8:43 am )**

 **I'm getting off the train rn. May b 10 m away.**

 **Shiro ( 8:44 am )**

 **10 METERS?!**

 **Keith ( 8:44 am )**

 **...nu. Old man, 10 minutes.**

 **Shiro ( 8:45 am )**

 **oh. Ok.**

Keith locked his phone and put it in his pocket, stepping off the train. He headed to the place Shiro had told him to-

Altea Studio. Wow. The team that owns this place- pretty famous. Keith smiles, knowing his brother is co-coach and team member of this place.

But another thing- Keith's quite famous himself. He's been on TV, Newspaper and Magazine headlines, been a supermodel, medalist dancer, figure skater, hockey player, and other crap. He used to be even more famous when it was just him and Shiro. " The Wonder Brothers" people had called them. They were both naturally the best at dancing. But Shiro left for a girl and team. Thing is- Keith doesn't really _get_ girls, or teamwork. But, Keith decided he could try to be nicer to Shiro than before...

Keith shakes his head at his own thoughts, and takes out his phone.

 **Keith ( 8:56 am )**

 **Knock knock, bro. ;)**

Keith smirks, and crossed his arms while Shiro bounds out of the studio and tackles Keith in a bear hug.

" Keith! You actually- I mean- I thought... i thought you were just playing a mean prank!" Shiro laughed and ran his robotic hand through his hair.

" Um, nope." Keith chuckled lightly.

A dark skinned lady with completely white hair ran out of the building. " Shiro why- oh! Why, Hello! I'm Allura. You must be Keith."

Keith picked up her English accent. " Uh-"

He was cut off by an eccentric 13 year old with sparkling green eyes and wild caramel hair, who hugged him tight.

" Of course he's Keith!" Pidge's voice was shaky, due to the crying from them. " Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in years!"

Technically, this was true. It had been 3 years since Keith had left for LA. But he'd notice Pidge anywhere.

" I missed you too, Katie." Keith smiled down at them.

" I told you not to call me that." Pidge's face scrunched up, and she backed away.

" Yeah, but Keith is too _cool_ to follow your rules, isn't that right?" Matt"s voice hit Keith like a tidal wave. Keith literally lunged at Matt, hugging him.

" Way too cool." Keith smiled.

Shiro spoke finally. " Come on Keith, i think you'll like the inside."

And, man, Keith did. The place was HUGE! Keith counted 4 floors, all with different things to do. On the 2nd floor, Keith noticed two people on the ice rink. Keith had'nt seen any people in the studio besides them, so...

" Hey, um, who are they?" Keith asked.

Pidge scowled. " _There's_ that idiot." They walked over to the people, Shiro, Matt and Keith following. Now that they were closer up, Keith could actually tell what the people looked like. One a big guy, who Keith noticed as Hunk Garrett from the Voltron team. The other guy Keith noticed too. His name was... Lain. Lona. LANCE! Lance McClain. He was lanky ( 90% legs, Keith swears ), lean, and seemed to have that " drama queen " vibe. Lance rolled his eyes at least twenty times while Pidge was speaking, skating effortless yet perfect circles around Pidge.

What caught Keith's attention though, is what Lance was _wearing._ Long sleeves, cat socks, and short-shorts. Keith felt his neck heating up, and looked down.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance came to some sort of agreement, and Pidge looked over at Keith, about to say something when barking came behind them.

A small grey yorkie jumped up into Keith's arm, licking his face. Keith smiled down at the animal. " Rover! Hey buddy!"

Pidge smiled as well. " So you remember him?"

" Of course! This little rascal crash one of my big shows!" Keith scratched behind Rover's ears.

Another barking figure ran past Keith so quick, Keith almost fell.

A tall golden colored dog leaped onto the ice, impressivley keeping it's balance as it slid to Lance.

" And that would be Quiznak. Almost as annoying as Lance over there." Shiro said.

Hunk, Pidge and Lance stepped off the ice, Quiznak following. " What kinda name is Quiznak?" Keith asked.

" A very unique and _fantastic_ name, mind you." Lance put his hands on his hips.

" You keep telling yourself that." Keith rolled his eyes, smiling ever the slightest.

" I will, thanks."

" Mmhm, sure."

" I am _offended,_ sir."

 _"_ Good for you."

Lance finally gave up with an " ugh ". Pidge rolled their eyes. " Keith, this is Hunk."

Hunk shook Keith's hand. " Hi, I'm Hunk."

Keith nodded. " Keith. Nice to meet you."

" Oh," Hunk chuckled. " you have no idea. 'Nice' doesn't even begin to explain how... wow it is to meet you. Dude, you're so famous."

Keith smirked. " You guys are too. It's really cool to actually stand in here."

" Pretty awesome, huh?" Lance intervened. " I'm-"

Keith cut him off, immeadatley frowning. " Oh, i know who you are. You're the annoying one."

Lance put a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt. " Um, i dont think my name is ' the annoying one', sir."

" Lance McClain. The annoying one." Keith rolled his eyes. He was actually trying really, really hard not to blush. Why did the shorts have to be _so_ short?!

* * *

Lance was trying really, really hard not to blush. Keith was wearing a red crop top, A CROP TOP! Lance tried to stare at something other than Keiths abs, but... his face wasn't much help to get away from the blushing either.

Yes, Lance knows who this is. Why wouldn't he? This is Keith Kogane, once was infamous younger brother of The Dance Bro's, currently SUPERSTAR, COUNTRY FAMOUS, AMAZAWESOME DANCER, and Lance's main idol. And maybe a crush... naaah.

But seriously, Lance looked up to this guy so much. He could dance, REALLY well. Like SOOOOO much better than Lance's dance team. No offense.

" Exsqueeze me?! I happen to be loved, all around the world." Lance smirked, flipping his head away.

" Like I'm gonna believe that." Keith crossed his arms.

" Well, believe it Mr.!" Lance whipped around, glaring.

Keith rolled his eyes. " I refuse."

" Ugh! I don't know who you think you are-" Lance ended up marching right in Keith's face.

" Better than you, obviously." Keith smiled, whispering.

" Oh, i am _so_ much better." Lance whispered right back.

The Mullet turned around on his heel, and walked, stepping in the elevator. "I don't think so, skater boy." The doors shut, leaving Lance being stared down by Pidge, Matt, Hunk and Shiro.

Lance thought to himself. _Aaah. Shit._


	2. Jus lemme sleeep

**Chapter 2:** **Jus lemmeh sleeeep**

Lance suddenly became self concsious.

" Lance!" Pidge yelled. " Do you have any _idea_ who he is?!" They pointed towards the elevator.

Lance swallowed, trying to avoid eye contact. " Uh-"

" THAT WAS DAMN KEITH KOGANE! Do you know what harm he could do to this place, to this _team,_ all because of you?!" Pidge hit Lance accross the face.

Lance tried to hold back his tears, he really did. He knew who it was. He knew what he was getting himself into. He just... can't shut his damn mouth.

Shiro and Matt held Pidge back while Quiznak and Rover barked at eachother. Coran and Allura came in to handle the situation further. Coran talked Pidge out of hitting Lance more, and Allura sat with Lance.

" Lance... Pidge didn't mean it." Allura tried.

" Yeah, they did." Lance hung his head low.

" Ok, so yes. But they are caught up in the fact that someone " better " than us is here, and they think he is to critisize us. But really, he just came to see Shiro." Allura smiled warmly.

" Oh yeah, Shiro and Keith are brothers. Well, Pidge and Matt just feel like my family. But for Pidge to hit me like that... not so much."

" You know, it seemed like Keith knew Pidge and Matt quite well. I will have to ask one of them sometime as of why. But for now, you should probably apologize to whoever you feel needs. Oh, and get Quiznak to stop barking at Rover." Allura patted Lance's back, and walked towards Coran and Pidge.

Lance whistled, and Quiznak came bounding to him, Rover turning the other way. Lance scratched to top of Quiznak's head, and glanced over to Shiro, who was walking towards him.

Shiro sat by Lance. Lance expected to be chided. " You know, that was actually a bit amusing."

Welp, _that_ surpised Lance. " Wait, what."

" Usually when someone agues with Keith for that long, he punches them or something. But noo... i haven't really seen him act that way scince... Matt." Shiro shrugged. Then, as if it hit him like a shockwave, realization spread over Shiro's face. He shifted uncomfortably.

" Matt?" Lance asked.

" Um, nevermind. But, just keep in mind, Keith dossn't absoulutely hate you, as much as it seems." Shiro walked away frantically.

Lance stood, and walked over to Pidge, who was glaring. Allura and Coran stepped aside. Lance gave his softest expression he could. " Sorry for worring you, Pidge."

Pidge nodded. " Apology accepted. I'm sorry as well, for hitting and yelling at you." Lance and Pidge gave eachother a hug.

Matt stepped in, and put a hand on Pidge's shoulder. " So... before practice, We're gonna meet Keith at his place. Lance, you gotta stay quiet."

Lance smiled, and pretended to zip up his mouth.

" Good. Let's go."

* * *

Keith layed sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Shiro said the gang was gonna meet him there, and Keith was okay with that. Excpet one factor- Lance.

Ugh, that guy is so annoying. So long as Keith is even 20 feet away or less from Lance , Keith would _not_ be anywhere near happy.

Keith jumped out of his bed, and went to his mirror instead. He was wearing a red croptop, black skinny jeans, vince hightops, and his black leatger fingerless gloves. Woo.

Keith heard a knock on his front door. He sighed, " Come in!"

Keith heard Shiro's voice first. " Keith? Are you here?"

He rolled his eyes. " Nah, this is just a voice recording."

" Oh, come on! Keith, you do that every single time!" Pidge whined.

Keith stepped out of his room, walking down the hallway to greet the people. Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Allura, Hunk, some guy with orange hair and a mustache, and _Lance..._

But Keith kept his small smile. He pulled up an elastic, and pulled his hair back into a lil' ponytail.

Lance looked like he was about to say something, but he just looked down instead. Keith looked back at Shiro. " What's up?"

Pidge, Matt, and crazy hair dude sat on the couch, while Shiro stood by the door with Allura and Lance, who was still looking down. Keith sat on the counter.

Shiro finally spoke, " So we thought you could get to know the rest of us better. That's Allura, my dance partner and co-coach. That's Coran, our helper, friend and assistant in the studio."

Keith nodded. " Anything...else?"

Shiro swallowed. " Well..., we have about an hour or so before practices start, we were wondering-"

" If I would like to go out for breakfast with you guys. Yeah, sure." Keith shrugged.

Coran, Allura, and Lance stared at Keith in disbelief and shock. Pidge and Matt tried not to laugh at their faces.

" Yeah. Um, Keith, could you try not to freak people out with...that?" Shiro pleaded silently. Pidge snorted.

" I think Keith is a genius with an amazing gift. That i happen to share." Pidge had a silent little staring contest with Keith, and won.

Keith laughed. " Okay, you guys head out. I have to get an _actual_ shirt on, so I'll catch up."

The rest filed out the door, and Keith turned around, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He expected Shiro, but noooo. Lance. Keith frowned. " What do you want?"

Lance fumbled a bit with his words. " I-uh-um- well,... I'm sorry, okay? I just get, a little caught up in myself and can't stop arguing."

Keith actually smiled a bit. " Hey, it's okay. Actually, you wouldn't believe how many fans i have do that to me."

Lance's eyes got wider. " Really? So, we're cool?"

" We're cool. Now, go with the others!" Keith playfully pushed Lance out the door.

and then Keith shut the door, sighing. He hates having to say that to everyone who argues with him. It makes Keith feel like he's not being honest. But, his manager said it was good to forgive... for business. Ugh. Keith's life has turned so fake. It has no real feeling, no real happiness, no real friends. Keith thought he needed a change for once. No managers pushing him around, no cameras or lights shoved in his face, no dancing to a lifeless routine. Time to get out and... wait for life to take it's course.

Keith went back to his room, put a grey shirt on, and hung a red bandanna around his neck, remembering his hair was still up, but he decided to leave it. He caught up tto the rest of the lil' group, and they all headed off to go eat. Finally.

Keith caught Lance glancing over at him a couple of times, but decided not to think much of it. All he could think, was- _why was Lance so jittery when he was saying sorry?_


	3. And that, senõr, is how to fall

**Chapter 3: And that, _senõr,_ is how to fall on your face. **

...

Lance sat crisscross in the booth, dipping frenchfries in his milkshake. Pidge had argued with him that doing so was disgusting, but Lance just shrugged it off. He looked over at Keith, who seemed to be eating even less than he was talking. Shiro seemed to be worried by just that.

" Keith, you need to eat." Shiro pointed to Keith's food.

" Do i?" Keith asked. " I mean, i know it's there, but i don't _have_ to eat it."

Lance snorted, earning glares from everyone but Keith. " What? It was funny!"

Everyone shook their head, and went back to eating. Lance decided to start some conversation, because this breakfast was getting akward. " So, Keith?"

Keith looked up. " Hmm?"

" Why did you decided to come back here? Was it because of Shiro or...?" Lance raised his eyebrows in Matt's direction, hoping to get something out of it.

keith just looked back down, and shrugged. " Dunno. I kinda got tired of all the caneras and lights and junk. Maybe finish school, probably not though."

Lance smiled. " Wait, so you dropped out?"

" Well, yeah." Keith nodded.

" Us too! Right, Hunk, Pidge?" Lance poked their arms, on either side of him.

Hunk was stuffing his face with food, and let out a muffled " yeah" while pidge nodded their head. " But only because 1: The Garrison didn't necessarily like me, 2: I'm already smarter than the head chief, and 3: Dance." Pidge stated.

Keith looked impressed. " Wow. I just couldn't finish school because I was moving around so much."

Lance actually felt happy. He already knew almost everything there was to know about Hunk and Pidge, so there wasn't much to talk about, But Keith was a whole different story.

The team continued small talk, and Lance forced himself not to look at Keith's soft smile, wondering what was hiding behind that face...

* * *

...

Keith was staring at his phone, wondering if he should press the button... "uuhhhgghnnn... uuuuhhhh... mmayyybe... nooo... yeeah... ok fine!" Keith pressed the play button, and his _least_ favorite song came on... " Movements".

Keith immeadately paused it.

" So what do you guys do for practice?" Keith sat his phone down.

Pidge looked up from theirs. " First, we do a mini solo dance, each of us, then we do some big routine that Shiro and Allura choose. Usually it takes about two weeks to get the big one down." They shrugged.

" Oh." Keith nodded, noticing Shiro talking with Lance.

" We used to do pairs in practice, but when we couldn't find Lance a partner, we stopped." Pidge added.

" Pairs?"

" Yeah. Me and Hunk, Shiro and Allura. Lance is... alone though. Wait-" Pidge's eyes widened.

Keith looked confused. " Wait...?"

" You could pair with Lance!" Pidge smiled crazily.

" Yeah, um, no."

" Why not?! C'mon Keith! He's not that bad. Honestly, knowing you both pretty well, i would say you gay- i mean guys have more in common than you think."

Keith squinted his eyes at Pidge's " stutter ". " No."

" Yes."

" no."

" Ye"

" nuh "

" Yep "

" Nu."

" YES KEITH KOGANE GODDAMMIT!"

" NO KATIE HOLT GODDAMMIT!"

" HEY YOU-"

" I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!"

Pidge lunged at Keith, but he just pushed them away.

Lance had somehow appeared at Keith's side, which made him jump. " Who's Katie?" Lance asked.

Keith pointed at Pidge, who looked like they were gonna murder someone.

" That's Pidge, Keith." Lance stated.

" That's what you call her- I MEAN THEY OH FUCK SORRY." Keith braced himself for being hit, but it never came. The whole they/her/him thing REALLY gets to Pidge.

" Her? What?" Lance blinked.

" Lance, you're so dumb. My name is Katie, people just call me Pidge. And yes, i'm a girl, but i perfer they." Pidge said.

" sorry..." Keith started backing away.

" Oh, nuh uh Kogane, you get your ass over here! You deserve a punishment!" Pidge yelled.

Keith hung his head low, and walked back in Pidge's direction.

" Your punishment: Pairs." Pidge said.

Keith looked up and flipped out. Literally, he did a back flip away from Pidge. " NUH!" Keith ran for the rec room, but Mat stepped out and held Keith by his arm.

" MATT! LET ME GO!" Keith struggled against Matt's grip, then looked up at him. " Pleeeeeeeease?"

" Oh, god, No! Keith, no! Ugh fine." Matt let go of Keith arm, and Keith ran light the wind, all around the first floor of the studio.

Keith eventually stopped running for air, and Got pushed over by a tall figure. Keith, who laded on his face, turned around, to see Pidge on Lance's shoulders. " Pairs start tomorrow Keith. Meanwhile, enjoy watching solos!" Pidge snickered, and Lance set Pidge down.

Keith sighed. " I hate you all."

Lance, who was walking away, turned his head around, and flashed a cocky smirk at Keith. " Aww, C'mon Keith. Ya know ya love me!" He turned back around and continued walking.

" Ha, who am i kidding, lets not get overzealous here," Keith smirked, earning Lance's attention. " you've always been a huge piece of shit. If i could kill you, i would. But it's frowned upon in all fifty states. Having said that, burn in heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllll!" Keith yelled.

Lance's smile reached ear to ear. " Called it."

" Called what?"

" I knew you knew Set It Off." Lance smiled softly, and headed towards the mat.

" Mmhm. Yeah, pssh. Like, who _doesnt_ know Set It off?!"

M" Hunk."

" WHAT THE-"

Lance chuckled.

* * *

...

Lance watched as Pidge finished up he solo, and it was Lance's turn. " Matt, you know my song."

Matt nodded up in the rec room, as Lance jumped onto the mat. The music had started playing.

 _Damn, i love this song._ Lance thought.

Movements, Pham ft. Yung Fusion.

" Yeah, that body's a blessing, girl, I ain't tryna pressure her, She messed with the temperature, Heart wrote the song, but I am the messenger"

Lance just freestyled with his eyes closed. It's what he always does. _Pop, drop, scissorkick, pull back, backflip..._

Suddenly, Lance felt like he was being watched. He opened one eye and found Keith staring at him, his mouth hanging open a bit, Lance lost his footing, and fell forwadd on his face.

Shiro and Allura ran to the mat and helped Lance up. " What happened, Lance?" Allura asked softly. " You were doing so good?"

" I-i just got d-dis-distracted." Lance stuttered.

Pidge clicked their tongue. " Distraaacted... mmhm."

He glared, and saw Hunk talking to Keith, who's fce was tinted red. Somehow, Lance thought red looked... good on Keith. Like, the bandanna... why?

Lance got to his feet, and walked to the bleachers, grabbed his bag, and headed towards the exit doors. Pidge grabbed his shoulder. " And where are you going?"

" H-Home. I-i need s-some t-time to think." Lance cursed himself. Damn stutter.

" Lance, what you _need_ is to chill. You're stuttering again." Pidge looked worried.

" I kn-know, Pi-pidge! J-just leave m-me alone!" Lance threw Pidge's hand off his shoulder, and stormed through the doors, walking the streets.

He didn't notice he had run into anyone until the person grunted. Lance turned around to see Shay. " Sorry Lance." She smiled.

" M-my bad, S-shay. I-i have t-t-to go." Lance turned back around.

" Wait! Lance, are you stuttering?" Shay looked serious with her amber eyes.

Lance swallowed hard. " N-no. D-da-dammit!" He stomped.

" Buddy, Lance, what happened?" Shay asked, tuning Lance around to face her.

" N-nothing, S-shay."

" Obviously something."

" I j-just fell, t-t-that's all."

" No, it's not all."

" S-shay."

" Lance."

" P-please just l-let m-m-me go h-home."

" Okay, but Hunk and I are coming back in about half an hour." Shay patted Lance's back. Lance nodded and headed home.

...

Lance sat on the couch with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. He looked at the clock, then Hunk's room, wondering when they'd get there. The door swung open, revealing Shay and Hunk exactly.

" Hey, Lance." Hunk smiled and closed to door behind him.

" Hi, Hunk, Shay." Lance grinned back.

" Feeling better?" Shay asked, setting down bags of foodon the counter.

" _Mucho mejor, no más tartamudeo._ " He smiled. Hunk, understanding spanish because of being around Lance so much, nodded.

Shay blinked. " English, please."

" I'm good, Shay." Lance laughed lightly.

" That's great." Shay's face turned serious, and she glanced at Hunk. " We have some things to talk about."


	4. What expiriment?

**Chapter** **4: What expiriment?**

Keith stared at Shiro. " What... are you doing..."

Shiro was messing with his robotic arm, and Pidge was tinkering with it. Matt was talking Allura somewhere, talking about birthdays or other.

Keith sat on his counter, it seemed the most comfortable place in the apartment. Shiro looked back at him. " Dunno. Pidge seems to like the arm though so..." he shrugged.

Pidge nodded. " It's fantastic, really. Were you there when Shiro got this?"

Keith and Shiro's faces went chalk white. Pidge sucked in a sharp breath. " Ooh, sorry. Anyways,-"

" It... it's fine, Pidge." Shiro smiled. " I was just... kidnapped and they kinda," Shiro made a chopping guesture to his arm.

" oh. Well... aye, you're okaaaaay!" Pidge sang rather horribly.

" Pidge! Shut up!" Matt yelled, he and Allura coming back to the lil' group.

" Oh, hush. You're just jealous that i can sing better." Pidge snarked.

" Not really. Anyways, Allura and i were talking." Matt stated.

Keith nodded. " We saw."

Matt sighed. " And we were thinking, scince it _is_ July... we should throw Lance some kinda party."

Keith tilted his head? " July?"

" The 28th. That's two days from now, and Lance's birthday. " **( AUTHOR's NOTE: i did not make this up.)** Shiro said.

" oh."

Allura nodded. " And were waiting for input from Hunk and Shay, who are currently... chatting with Lance."

* * *

Lance felt like he was being interrogated.

" What do want the most?"

" Do you have a love interest?"

" How do you like your coffee?"

" What's your favorite color?"

" What time of day do you like?"

" Where is your facorite place?"

" Do you have a favorite animal?"

" Why do you like songs with lyrics?"

Lance held his hands out. " _¡Cálmate_ _y_ _cállate! ¡Mi_ _cerebro no puede_ _manejar tantas preguntas!"_

He shook his head. Hunk shut up, and Shay just looked über confused, but stopped talking.

" Okay fine. Shay, what was that one question Pidge and Matt told us to ask? They said it was super important..." Hunk asked.

Shay shrugged. " It seems i have forgotten. I thought we had already asked...Dearly sorry, Hunk."

" Don't worry about it. Anyways, Lance, we gott a get back to the studio, dance lessons are starting, it's the kids this time."

" Okkkaaay..."

* * *

Keith sat on the bleachers, tying up his shoe laces.

Pidge was on the phone with Hunk, seeming aggravated. " Ugh, dammit! What do you mean you forgot?! One question, that was it! He still probably would've answered though! I know... Leave that little bitch out of this! I need to know if- Hunk? Hunk?! Ugh."

Pidge flung their phone arcoss the mat. Matt saw, and yelled. " Pidge!" Pidge turned to Matt. **( this is the part when Pidge and Matt talk in code, it's akward.)**

" They both forgot to ask the question." Pidge mumbled.

" Shit. Welp... i guess we'll just run our expiriment." Matt replied.

Pidge shook their head. " But it could go so wrong! We both know... the test subjects need this, or their... erm, hearts are gonna shrivel up!"

Keith squinted at Pidge, who seemed to notice, speaking rapidly. " And without _food intrests,_ they could die lonley without _food._ Ya know? Hamsters tend to do that."

Matt nodded. " Gotcha. But i feel like this could work. _Kenny the Hamster_ just came back from his Log Area. It's been 3 years scince Kenny had a certain food intrest. He's seeming to build a wall from food. Metaphoracaly."

Pidge shrugged. " I guess, i mean, Lenny and Kenny seem like they could get along, maybe... no.. well, i don't know. They still have to actually meet. Like Kenny, Lenny has gone a while without food intrests too. Ever scince that little Carrot-"

" The carrot was... rotten. That's all there is to it. Rotten carrot makes Lenny's stomache upset. Lenny stops eating vegatables. But Lenny will be fine. So will Kenny. If we could just get them both to eat the gosh darn food. Like, stubborn much?" Matt threw his hands up.

Keith stood and walked on the mat, grabbing Pidges phone while bending backwards. He skipped back over to the siblings, and handed Pidge their phone. " Why are you guys talking about hamsters."

" Lenny and Kenny. Our hamsters. Kenny is so freaking adorable and so cute and oh my gosh-" Matt started.

Pidge cleared their throat, and hit Matt's arm. " Ahem. But Matt's over Kenny. Anyways, we're just running an expririment. Nothing big to worry about."

" oh, but it's so big."

" no. Anyways, classes are starting! Where's the others?" Pidge asked.

Shiro and Allura ran on the mat as the kids filed in the studio. Keith had learned these classes were quite expensive, so you had to teach the kids verrrry well.

Lance and Hunk ran through the doors with the kids laughing.

Allura frowned. " Lance! Hunk!"

Lance and Hunk turned serious and walked towards Allura. She instructed orders, and the boys went their separate ways.

Allura told Pidge and Hunk to take a third of the class to the right side of the mat, while Allura and Shiro spoke to the rest of the 9 year olds.

" Hi! My name's Takashi Shirogane, but call me Shiro, and that's Allura Altea. We'll be your guys' coaches!" Shiro waved his robotic arm. All the kids started chattering. Allura guestured for them to settle down.

" Now, kids. Shiro is a great coach, even with his robot arm. Today is the first day of grade B classes, so your all pretty familiar with the basics. Right?" Allura said.

The kids nodded, some trying to show off their moves. Allura laughed. " Okay so, today, we're gonna split you kids up in half, so Shiro and I are only gonna tech half of you today."

A bunch of kids started raisibg their hands. Shiro smiled. " Okay, okay, hands down. You may be wondering why only half of you are gonna be taught by us, and i have the answer to that. But first, I have a question for you; who's your favorite dancer you know?" The kids started raising their hands again.

Allura and Shiro pointed to some kids.

" Pidge Holt! She's so pretty when she dances."

" Shiro! He's so cool!"

" No! Allura is the best!"

" No way! Nyma Alieno is so much better!"

" Rolo is the better Alieno Twin!"

" Bro, the best is obviously Hunk Garrett!"

" You wish! I have two favorites." A little girl crossed her arms.

Shiro and Allura exchanged glances. Allura smiled. " And who would they be."

The little girl smirked, and flipped her hair. " Only the most amazingest dancers ever! Lance McClain and Keith Kogane!"

Shiro smiled even wider. " And what's your name?"

" Um, haven't you heard of me? I'm totally kidding. I'm not as snobby as Lance." The girl snorted.

Keith shot a snooty look at Lance, who put a hand on his hip. Lance mouthed " i'm still better than you." And smiled. Keith rolled his eyes.

The girl had light latino skin, freckles, frizzy orange hair, and pale green eyes. Wait, no. One of her eyes were pale green. The other was a peircing dark blue. The girl finally spoke. " My name is Lucki."

" Well, Lucki, you're quite lucky." Allura chuckled. " Beacuse you get to be taught by Keith and Lance!"

Keith almost choked on his spit. " What?!"

 **( btw I'm trying to update a soon as possible everytime so stay tuned )**


	5. Bad idea, dude

**Chapter 5: bad idea, dude**

Lance let hit mouth hang open. He had to teach a group of 8 year olds with... _Keith?! No, no no, no no no no._

Some of the kids cheered. Shiro looked over at Lance and Keith, guesturing for them to come downfrom the bleachers. Lance rolled his eyes, and started coming down, smiling for the kids, Keith seemed to be doing the same, except he did a frontflip when he got to end on the stairs.

" Showoff." Lance scoffed.

" Not my fault." Keith shrugged.

Lance looked over, and saw Lucki squealing. " LAAAANCE! KEEEEITH! Omg! I cant belive you are actually here! Oh. My. Goshies. Can i get a picture with you two?" Lucki pulled out her phone from her bag.

Lance smirked at Keith, and Keith rolled his eyes. Lance put Lucki on his shoulders, and Keith crossed his arms. Lucki handed Shiro her phone, and he took a picture.

Lucki got off Lance's shoulders and hugged Keith, and put her phone back in her backpack. **( see picture at** watch?v=kpHMhWJw9eI **copy and paste in your seach engine )**

" Okay, Lucki, you're part of Keith and Lance's group. Now, this half of the class, with Shiro and I. The rest of you, go with Lucki." Allura guestured. " Lance, cover the basics. Once you got that covered, Keith, i want you to pick out some more creative kids, and show off their different techniques to the rest. Got it?"

" Ma'am yes ma'am!" Lance saluted, which made some of the kids giggle.

Lance leaned in on some of the chatter from the kids. Some of the little girl were gossiping.

" Oh my gosh, Coach Lance is so cute!"

" Right? But if you've ever seen Coach Keith dance, like, omg. So hot."

" Well crap! Now i gotta watch Coach Keith dance! Wait-"

" Yes, Lindsey, he wears croptops."

" Well does-"

" Like, once. Coach Lance wears really short shorts though! Like- oh my god."

One of the boys looked over at the girls. " Hey! I'm attractive too!"

Lance walked over and patted the kid's head. " Sure you are. But no so much as me." Lance turned his head and gave his signature colgate smile. He looked down a bit to see the girls blushing. Heh, cute.

" Lance, stop flirting with the nine year olds." Keith called over.

" Oh, like you wouldn't with how pretty these girls are." Lance squeezed the girls shoulders.

Keith sighed. " I know you're trying to compliment them, but you just sound weird. C'mon, we have orders."

Lance trudged over lazily, and whispered " booring." He stood next to Keith, clapped his hands and smiled brightly. " Okay so... show me what you got, kids."

* * *

...

Keith had three kids come to stand next to him and Lance. Lucki, who turned out to be a fantastic dancer, a boy named Trey, and some girl, Jazzalyne. She said to call her Jazzy for short.

He asked Jazzy to scissorkick, and she did. Keith did the same, and demonstrated and explained how stiff Jazzy was when she danced. Keith did a scissorkick again, but with more flow. Jazzy took the tip, and Keith moved on.

He made Trey scissorkick, and he almost wobbled over. Keith suggeested he shift his weight to his back more, and straighten it. Trey tried again, and he succesfully did a scissorkick.

Keith thought about how Lucki was shorter, and asked her to do a backbend. Lucki looked confused, but did as asked flawlessly. Keith was impressed, then he asked her to scissorkick. Lucki did so aswell. Then Keith had her spin, scissorkick, and do a backbend kickover. And she did that too. He was about to instruct Lucki to do something else, but Lance cut him off.

" Keith! She's not some show off toy."

" Well... she's better than you already so, you jealous?" Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance. Keith thought Lance was going die guessing from the expression on his face.

The kids snickered as Lances face went pale.

" W-what?! No way! I mean, yeah she's great, but I'm-" Lance tried.

" Whatever you think. What time is it?" Keith looked over at the clock, as Lance did the same.

" Oh! Time to go home! Well, jeez, these are some late classes." Lance scratched his head.

Allura and Shiro's group had merged with Pidge and Hunk's group, so Lance and Keith took their group of kids over there too.

" I hope you all had fun!" Pidge started.

Trey raised his hand, and Pidge nodded. " Coach Pidge, Lucki's better than us and it's not fair!"

Lucki twirled. And Pidge clicked their tounge. " Mmhm, i see. Well, we're doing pair classes next week, so, stay tuned. We'll see how lucky Lucki is with a parnter."

Lucki scoffed. " I can dance with anyone! But can i have Coach Lance as a parnter?"

Pidge smirked at Keith. Keith went pale. " Please no no no no no please no! Pidge!"

Pidge bent down to Lucki. " You know Coach Keith?"

" Yeah..." Lucki said hesataintly.

" And Coach Lance?"

" Yep..."

" Well, Coach Keith owes me a favor, doesn't he?"

Keith rolled his eyes. " Yeeeah."

Pidge nodded. " And so does Coach Lance. Aint that right?"

Lance hung his head low. " Yes, Coach Pidge."

The kids laughed.

" So... I'm having them show you how to dance in pairs. Together."

Lance flopped on the ground melodramatically. " Oh, the horror, the HORROR!"

Keith frowned. " You're not a beached fish, Lance. Stop flopping around."

" Says Mr. Set It Off." Lance retorted.

" That has nothing to do with this!"

" Whatever!"

" BOYS!" Allura yelled. " Pidge has full athority to do so, and Shiro and I agree. Anyways, you kids have to get home!"

* * *

...

Allura had said that Pidge and Hunk could go home for the day, but Shiro, Coran, Lance and Keith and Her had to clean up the studio.

And in all honesty, Lance thought it sucked. It was 10 pm when they finished, and Allur and Coran had left for their house. Shiro checked out a bit earlier, saying he needed to take care of something, which confused Lance.

Keith was out on the mat, and Lance was in the record room, finding his phone that Pidge had tooken away from his as a punishment for breaking their iPod a week ago.

Lance peeked out the front window of the rec room. Keith was just spinning around slowly, not even doing any real moves, but the way he just looked so... peaceful. Lance was afraid that if he went does there and twirled with Keith, he would ruin it, so he just watched from afar, breathless. Per usual.

Lance had known about Keith scince Keith's fame even started. The Dance Bro's. When Lance heard that Keith and Shiro split ways, Lance thought he was gonna cry. But then... Shiro and Allura. Then later on some kid named Pidge joined the group. One day Lance met Pidge in person, and he gushed over them. Pidge said there was an opening in their team if Lance could really dance like he said. Eventually, Pance forced Hunk to meet Pidge too, and Pidge thought Hunk would be a good dance partner. Lance and Hunk met Allura and Shiro shortly after, and they all got along well. Lance, even though he wanted to, didn't ask about Keith. Shiro seemed to be a bit standoffish to that subject.

But seeing Keith in person, Lance just had no clue how Shiro was even related to this... masterpeice. Not in an offensive way, but Keith is more agile and swift in his moves. But maybe that's the whole point. Keith more mivement, Shiro's more technique. Shiro will pick and pick at amove until it is perfected. Keith just doesn't give two shits.

Lance smiled softly, admiring Keith's beauty in his slow solo dance. Lance picked up the intercom mic, and tapped it twice. " Hey,"

Keith stopped spinning and looked up. " Hey."

" Ya know, it's getting pretty late."

" How late?"

" Um, 10:43. Why?"

Keith looked just a bit frustrated. " Nothing."

" If you got no way back then-"

" No, that's not it. Well, part of it."

" Then what else?"

" Um. My apartment's gates locks at ten thirty. Also, i have no way to get there anyways."

Lance had an idea, but didn't like it. " Uh, i guess, you could stay at my place?"


	6. None of that

**Chapter 6: none of that**

Lance felt super self concsious as Keith stared up at him through the window.

Keith's mouth slowly formed into a small smile. " Sure."

Lance smiled. " Cool." Lance got down from the rec room, grabbed his bag and found Keith's ( it was pretty easy, his was red with the letters KOGANE sewn on the front in bold ) and headed to the door. " Comin'?"

Keith nodded. Lance led Keith out to his car, put the bags in the backseats, and hopped in the drivers seat. Keith was in the passenger seat, looking around Lance's car. There that feeling was again, the self concsiousness.

" You're car is nice." Keith said.

Lance let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. " Oh. Thanks."

.~...******...~.

Lance trudged up the stairs to his apartment, completely silent.

" You know, i can carry my own bag." Keith said.

" I know."

" Then why-"

" Because I'm trying to be nice."

" Okay, whatever you say."

Lance shifted Keith's bag over his left shoulder again, letting his own drag. Lance found his keys and opened his door. " After you."

Lance saw Keith's eyes light up a bit, and Keith laughed lightly. Keith stepped through the door. " Wow."

Lance shut the door behind him. " Eh? Right? It's pretty cool."

Keith was already at the other side of the TV place. " How many rooms do you even have?!"

Lance thought. " TV room, kitchen, my room, Hunk's room, 2 bathrooms, 2 closets, i think that's it."

" Oh my god. Your couch is so freaking soft." Keith sat on the couch. " AND YOUR TV! Is that a flatscreen curve?"

" yeeeep." Lance smiled. He set his bag down and kicked his shoes off. " Your bag, sir Keith." Lance held out Keith's bag with one hand, bowing.

" Thank you, butler Lance." Keith said in a british accent so fake, Lance had to hold his breath not to laugh.

" Mmmyes indeeed." Lance tried for snooty-ish.

Keith laughed. Lance was just so taken away by his laugh, that... he fell over again.

" Oh my god- are you okay?" Keith asked, half laughing.

" Hhttwwpphhbttnnmmmsssipphhsmnnnhhpppddmmnnppphh..." Lance mumbled into the floor.

" What was that, butler Lance?"

Lance lifted his head up. " It would be nice if someone helped me up!"

Keith laughed again and held out a hand for Lance, who took it and stood. Lance realized he was a good 2 or 3 inches taller than Keith. Hmm.

" Don't laugh at me! I am _very_ graceful." Lance lifted one leg out behind him.

" Sure you are." Keith started spinning, and a second almost too late, Lance realized what Keith was doing.

Lance held out his arms, and Keith fell backwards into them, looking up at Lance. " _Super_ graceful."

" Hey! I least i caught you! I could just let you fall, ya know." Lance rotorted.

" But you didn't." Keith stood, and grabbed his bag, slinging over his shoulder. He spread his hands out expectantly.

" Oh!" Lance facepalmed, standing normally. " Yeah yeah, Hunk is staying with Shay tonight, so really, make youself at home. You have freedom to anyplace." Lance shrugged.

" I guess i could just stay on this couch." Keith said.

Lance rolled his eyes. " No. no, no no no for that. None of that."

" None of what?"

" You're gonna sleep in a real bed. I demand it."

" An since when are you the boss, butler Lance?"

" Since you stepped foot in my damn apartment."

" Because you offered."

" Yeah well- whatever. But you are _not_ gonna sleep on that couch."

" I don't want to sleep in Hunk's room without permission! Isn't that like, breaking trust or something?" Keith crossed his arms.

Lance fumbled with his hands, and cleared his throat. Yay, another bad idea. " W-well uh, i guess, i mean..."

" Yeah...?"

" You c-could... you c-could sleep in m-my bed. I mean, I-i'll just sleep on the c-couch." Lance looked down.

Keith seemed cool about it. " Okay." Lance heard Keith walk down the hallway, then scream, " OH MY LANTA YOUR ROOM IS DECKED OUT IN FUCKING BLUE."

Lance laughed, and followed Keith. " Blue's my favorite color!"

" Sure, but your pillows, sheets, matress, walls, desk, door, lamp, fan, EVERYTHING IS BLUE." Keith covered his eyes. " It's killing me."

" Hey, at least it's a darker shade. You should see Hunk's room. It's like staring at a yellow laser. I still don't know how he stands it." Lance pondered.

" Whatever." Keith threw his bag down, and kicked off his shoes. He sat on Lance's bed. " Oh my- nope. You guys live like fucking kings, and it's..."

Keith layed down, his arms sprawled out. He closed his eyes, his pale lips slightly parted. " Amazing."

" Yappp." Lance popped the p. He went back to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. " Hey, Keith?" He yelled.

Keith yelled back. " Yeah?"

" Do you wanna snack? We have just about everything."Lance dug out a chocolte bar filled with caramel. " Hunk tells me not to eat it, i will." He said to himself.

Lance saw Keith com around the corner, and stand next to Lance. " Cocolate? Really?"

" Uhhuh. Want some?" Lance got out another one.

" Yes, _please_." Keith took a bite of the chocolate. " Oh my god- you have no _idea_ how long it's been since i've had chocolate."

" Really? Managers are that mean?" Lance asked.

" Don't tell me you've never had a manager."

" I haven't. Unless you could count Shiro, but nooo..."

" Really? You're so lucky."

Lance shrugged, sitting on the couch. " i guess."

Keoth yawned, stretching his arms up, where Lance could see his v-line. Lance felt the heat all over his face and neck, and shoved his face in a pillow.

Lance heard Keith let out a small sigh. " Well, I'm gonna get some sleep."

" Night, Keith." Lance set the pillow down, his face cooling.

" Night." Keith walked down the hall.

Lance turned the main light off, sprawled out on the couch. His last thought was-

 _When is Hunk getting home?_


	7. Who's Takashi?

**Chapter 7: Wake Up! Wake up!**

 **( warning: harm, mention of sexual tension, other stuff )**

* * *

 _"Keith! Takashi! Dinner!"_

 _" Coming!" Keith and Takashi yelled_ _simultaneously. The boys raced down the stairs._

 _Keith smelled the air. " Yes! Pizza!"_

 _Takashi scratched his hair. " I thought we weren't allowed to eat junk food."_

 _" Taka, this is dad's house. We can do whatever here!" Keith picked up a slice of pizza from the box._

 _" Yup." Their dad laughed. " That's right. Basically, no rules."_

 _..._

 _Keith got bored of playing video games. " Takashiiii!" He whined._

 _" Keeeeith." Takashi mocked, setting down his book._

 _" Stop acting like you're older than me." Keith pouted._

 _" I am. You're 5, I'm 10. But what do you want to do?" Takashi asked, knowingly._

 _" Lets go outsiiiide!" Keith grabbed Takashi's wrist, and dragged him to the living room, where their dad was sitting on the couch._

 _" Dad can we go outside?!" Keith asked excitedly._

 _" It's kinda dark out..." their dad mumbled._

 _" But Dad! We'll be careful! Right Taka?"_

 _" Yes. Careful." Takashi rolled his eyes._

 _" ... Okay. Go have fun."_

 _Keith and Takashi went out in the front yard, and Keith found a basketball. " Hey, Taka, catch!" Keith threw threw the ball._

 _Takashi caught the ball. " I wish you wouldn't call me Taka. How hard is it to add ' shi'?" He threw it back._

 _" It's a nickname!" Keith whined, pushing the basketball back._

 _" And what am I supposed to call you, KeeeIIIIIIITTTTHHHH! HMPHMH!"_

 _Keith suddenly became overly confused. " Taka?"_

 _The other boy didn't respond._

 _" TAKASHI?!" Keith yelled._

 _Keith saw fire being lit down the block, and he ran for it, slowly hearing the muffled yelling._

 _Keith was about to turn the corner when he heard voices of older people._

 _" Oh... sweet child. So small, so innocent. How old are you? Thirteen? Maybe twelve..." A cracked and horrible woman's voice rang out with a chilling touch._

 _" I'M TEN! LET ME GO!" Takashi yelled._

 _" Didn't he have a brother?" A deep male voice came._

 _" On the contrary. They're not really related. But you didn't know that, now did you, little Takashi Shirogane? Why did you think you and Keith's last name's are different?" The woman spoke evily._

 _" Can we burn him?! Can we kill him?! Can we choke hs brother right infront of him?!" A boy laughed, and Keith gasped._

 _Luckily, nobody heard._

 _" Let. Me. Go." Takashi said angirly._

 _Keith took the risk of peeking around the corner. Everybody's backs were turned to Keith, except Takashi. He was tied up to the wall, facing Keith and the people. Takashi's eyes widened._

 _"Prince Lotor, the tape, please." The woman held out her hand._

 _"Yes, madam Haggar." The boy, Lotor, handed Haggar a roll of masking tape. Haggar taped Takashi's mouth shut._

 _" Sir Zarkon, what are we doing with the boy again?" Haggar asked._

 _Zarkon, the man, crossed his arms. We show him what we can do. "_

 _Lotor shifted. " Why this guy though? He's not pretty like the other one! Rolo is so much prettier." He spoke dreamily._

 _" Prettier. Son, we don't say that about guys." Zarkon said._

 _" Why not?" Lotor asked._

 _" Because."_

 _Takashi was staring at Keith desparately. Keith was just remembering having this conversation with his mom._

 _" Son. The blade." Zarkon held his hand out._

 _Lotor brout out a small dagger, and Keith didn't watch. He'd seen that same knife in his dad's closet. Keith knew it hurt from expeirence. He had one accidentally cut his finger._

 _Suddenly, Keith heard the knife meet shomething, and a swoosh, followed by the sound of Takashi crying and screaming._

 _" Arm, Prince Lotor." Haggar said._

 _Keith didn't know what had happened, but Takashi was somehow able to speak again,_

 _and he was crying." You already took my arm! What more do you want?!"_

 _" Father, can i have the speaking moment?" Lotor asked._

 _" Yes, son. Meet us by the van when you get finished." Zarkon said, and Keoth heard footsteps coming his way, so Keith snuck in a narrow dark crack in the wall that he could fit in._

 _Keith watched as Zarkon and Haggar walked by him. Once he was sure they were gone, Keith went back to looking around the corner. At a closer glance, Lotor looked maybe Takashi's age to Keith. When Keith blinked again, he saw that Takashi's right arm was now... metal._

 _Lotor picked up the knife again. " You know, i was kidding when i said that you weren't pretty. I actually think you're very cute. Better than that Rolo Alieno or Matt Holt. Matt didn't let me touch him, he's a baby. What's your name?"_

 _Takashi took in a shaky breath. " Takashi. Shirogane."_

 _" Oh!" Lotor clapped his hands, not even caring that he was holding a blade. " You're a Shirogane! You know, i always loved that last name. Never the first names. And the 'Gane' part. Just Shiro. Hey.. i got an idea."_

 _" What." Takashi spat._

 _" I'm Lotor. Prince Lotor. But you can just call me sweetheart. And, you see this knife here? You know what I'm gonna do with it?" Lotor dragged the flat on the dagger on Takashi's chest._

 _" No."_

 _" This." Lotor cut the ropes off Takashi's wrists and ankles, but didn't let him go anywhere. Lotor threw the weak Takashi to the ground, and took Takashi's shirt off. Lotor started to drag the knife across Takashi's back, and Keith watched in silent horror._

 _" Lotor. And. Shiro." Lotor spoke, shaking his bloody hand, to no avail of getting any blood off._

 _Lotor made Shiro face him. " Now. You will make everyone call you Shiro. And if you don't, i can and will hurt you in more fucking ways than you can imagine." Lotor made Takashi stand, and he rubbed his hand over Takashi's open wound._

 _He held one finger up to Takashi's lips. " Promise me."_

 _Takashi stuttered. " I-i-"_

 _" PROMISE ME GODDAMNIT!" Lotor screamed in his face._

 _" I promise. Takashi whispered._

 _Lotor smiled evily. " Good." Lotor attatched his lips to Takashi's, and gripped the back of his neck._

 _Aaand that's when Keith lost it. He lunged at Lotor, screaming. " LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Keith scratched at Lotor's eye._

 _" K-keith!" Takashi gripped Keith's hand with his bloody one. Keith followed Takshi as best as could to keep up with his brother's fast speed._

 _Keith heard their dad calling. " Boys?! Boys!"_

 _" DAD!" Keith yelled._

 _Keith and Takashi made it to their father, and Keith and Takshi both were crying._

 _" Takashi's hurt! T-the guy hurt him and and and-" Keith screamed._

 _" Oh my god." Their father ushered the boys inside and called 911._

 _...*****#####_~~~~\\\||_£\\!_

 _" So just tell me you're names and what happened." The policeman said._

 _Takashi looked at Keith, and Keith gave him a big hug._

 _" This is Keith Kogane, my younger brother. His father's name is Nick Kogane." Takashi spoke more calmly now._

 _Keith's breathing was shaky._

 _Takashi stood out of his chair, and turned to where his back was facing the policeman. He pulled his newfound shirt over his head. In scratchy and red letters across his back, were the words_

 _Lotor_

 _and_

 _Shiro_

 _" And my name is Shiro."_

 _...$2 :!:9-91 :!; &\- / /&::$)$/ ?.&'_

* * *

" Keith? Keith, don't make me pour this water over your head. Keith? Kogane! WAKE UP!"

Keith's eyes fluttered open, and he saw Lance holding a water bottle over his head.

" Lotor." Keith muttered angirly.

" What?" Lance asked.

Keith jumped out of the bed, and grabbed his jacket off the desk chair, slipping it on.

" That little bastard." Keith said to himself. " Think i forgot you, huh? Yeah, well, guess again you shithead."

" Um, Keith? Who's Lotor?!" Lance threw his hands up in the air, and he set the water bottle down, as the two went down the hall, into the kitchen.

Hunk chuckled. " I thought you's never wake up, Keith."

" Hi, Hunk." Keith grumbled, sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.

" Seriously, who's Lotor?" Lance asked. Hunk raised an eyebrow, as he was making some sort of breakfast.

" The jackass who thought it might be funny to screw up Takashi and my life." Keith rolled his eyes.

" Who's Takashi?" Lance and Hunk questioned in unision.

" Ugh! Fucking Shiro! Thats- that's not his name. It's Takashi. Hunk, once you get done with that," Keoth pointed to the eggs frying on the pan, " come meet me at the studio, i need to show you something."

Keith ran out the apartment door. Then he came back in. He walked out again with his bag. " You too, Lance!" He yelled before shutting the door.

" Okay bye." Lance mumbled.


	8. Oh no, Keith

**Chapter 8: Oh no, Keith**

* * *

Lance shoved another forkful of omelet in his mouth. " Yum."

Hunk nodded. " Yeah. Anyways, why do you think Keith was so urgent?"

The blue-eyed teen shrugged. " Dunno."

Hunk rolled his eyes. " Second question, why was Keith in your room?"

Lance set down his fork. " Umm... dunno...?"

" Nuh uh. The answer, now." Hunk crossed his arms.

" Ugh! We got finished cleaning the studio late, and I had to lock up, and Keith had no way home, so I offered our place. And then he said he'd sleep on the couch, and I was all like, ' no way! You're sleeping in a bed!' And then he was like, ' i don't wanna sleep in Hunk's bed, that's breaking trust!' And I was like ' then sleep in my bed I don't give a crap!" Lance yelled the last part.

Hunk looked at him knowingly. " Did you exaggerate that last part?"

Lance looked down. " Yes."

" Whatever, dude."

Lance picked up his plate and put it in the sink. " Imma get ready."

" Mkay. I'll catch up with you, I have to meet up with Shay." Hunk said.

The Latino didn't even feel in the mood to tease Hunk." K." Lance went to his room and slipped on some jeans, a blue long sleeve, his signature jacket, and his hightops. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Lance swung open the studio door and practically screeched at Shiro and Allura. " SHIIIRO! ALLURAAA!"

" Hello, Lance. Why are you here this early?" Allura questioned.

" Keith said he wanted to show Hunk and me something. I imagine it'll take him, Keith, a while to get from my place to his though so yeah." Lance shrugged, walking towards the other two.

" One: why was Keith at your place?" Shiro crossed his arms.

Lance waved his hand dismissively. " Oh, nothin' important."

" Okay. Two: what was Keith talking about? He wanted to show you something?"

" Yeah yeah. He said to meet him here. But before that he was all like, ' Lotor's a shithead and omg you guys needa see this Takashi somethin' and me and Hunk are like ' bro wha?' So yeah." Lance gestured wildly through the whole thing.

" Ah. Welp, that would explain it. Keith's not showing you anything." Shiro nods firmly.

" But I wanna knooooooooooow Shiiiiiiiiiiirrrro!" The Latino whined.

" You are not a child, Lance." Allura chided. " Stop acting like it."

" Whatevs." Lance turned on his heel and heads for his car. He feels like ranting about crap right now, so that's what he's gonna do. Annoy Pidge to death.

* * *

Keith held the phone up to his ear as the phone rang out for the fifth time. " C'mon, Shiro. Pick up the damn phone."

Instead of Keith's wishes being granted, the call went to voicemail. Keith groaned and fell back on his couch. His phone vibrated in his hand.

" Pidge, what do you want?" Keith sighed as he held the phone up to his ear.

" I want you to stop calling Shiro! I dunno what happened, but he said he doesn't want to talk about it, and he needs you to stop calling! It's getting annoying. Lance is all over here doing some weird flipping-out-noodle-arm dance at the constant ring." Pidge chided.

" Well tell Lance to quit! And- wait, give the phone to Shiro."

" But-"

" Now, Pidge."

" Keith I can't just-"

" Katie Bex Holt. Give the phone to Shiro."

" Okay. Here's Shiro." Pidge gave up, and Keith heard shuffling on the other side of the line.

" Shiro?" Keith asked.

" Keith Akira Kogane." Shiro's tone meant business.

" Takashi Shirogane. It's actually kinda sad that i don't know your middle name." Keith frowned.

" That's fine, because I'm Shiro."

" Um, not to me. You're my brother, Takashi. Taka. Keith and Taka."

" Keith. You know what kind of game you're playing at. And what do you want me to do? Throw off my shirt and show everyone my back."

" Yes! That's exactly what i want!"

" Well, no. I wont be doing that. One, because i don't need anyone on my heels 24/7, and two, because that hurts to me, Keith. You know it does."

" Maybe i do know..." Keith hesitated. " But it's not like i was on your heels. Even after witnessing. And i can't believe you've been hiding it, too! To your teammates!"

" Well, you couldn't be " on my heels" now could you?"

" It's not my damn fault that Mom pushed me away!"

" She didn't-"

" And I'm sure as hell it wasn't my fault that I wasn't her child, huh? You knew, all along. You knew i wasn't your real brother, but i didn't. I found out that night. On top of everything that happened, My brother got hurt by some creepy fucking rapist boy, oh my dad sucks, and wait! My brother isn't my Damn brother!"

" Keith you don't understand-"

" Oh, I _Understand_ , that you were hurt. Badly. Your pride, your back, your world. It was hurt. And yet, you continued to smile. But out of what? Fear. Fucking goddamn fear. Fear that a guy you hadn't seen in twelve years would come back. I _hurt_ for you, Takashi. And i knew what it was like to hurt. Mom had gave me to the shittiest and laziest man on Earth, all because i was as straight as a bright glittery double rainbow. I know what hurt is. Hurt. That's all it is."

Keith could hear Shiro crying in the background. Then Pidge: " What the fuck did you say, man? The strongest guy i know is crying!"

" PIdge, put me on speaker phone."

" Okay, dude."

Keith took a deep breath in, " ... I love you, Takashi." and hung up.

* * *

"...I love you, Takashi." and the phone beeped, signaling the ending call.

" What the fuck?" Lance spread his arms, and Pidge shrugged, but was quick to hug the Shiro who was curled up in a ball, crying in his knees. Around him were Allura, Coran, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, and Lance, hugging him in comfort.

Lance couldn't help but wonder a few things. _Who was Takashi? What had Keith said to make Shiro cry? Why was Shiro talking about his back...?_

When Shiro dried up, he mumbled a few words. " Sorry, guys. Just- Keith can get on my nerves sometimes."

Suddenly, Lance's brain blew up. " GUYS!"

Everyone turned to him.

" I don't care if you guys might kinda hate Keith right now, but he's coming over to my place. All of you are." Lance rambled out.

" Why?" Hunk asked.

" ITS NEW YEARS EVE! DUH!"


	9. Happy new years!

OMG HI GUYS ITS NEW YEARS EVE AS I'M WRITING THIS! IM KING! YOUR AUTHOR! But I'm updating two chapters for NEW YEARS! LOL Love ya'll and comments and reviews! my Pm is open Anytime!

* * *

 **Chapter nine: Happy New Years**

Lance was in his room, talking with Keith.

" You made the man cry, Keith." Lance said.

" I knoooooow." Keith slurred ( from alcohol he earlier had at Lance's little New Year party ) looked at the ground, sitting on Lance's bed, while Lance leaned against the wall.

" But he's not mad with you."

" I knoow."

" How did you do that?" Lance asked.

Keith looked up at Lance. " Areeee you interrrrrrogating me?"

Lance made a humming noise. " Possibly."

" for Piiidgeon?" the corner of Keith's mouth twitched.

" You got me there." Lance laughed lightly.

Lance saw Keith staring for a second to long, and he coughed. " We should probably go into the living room,"

Keith nodded, and followed Lance. Pidge smirked at them. She was on the floor with everyone else. From left to right, they were sitting in a line; Shay, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro. She pointed to the two seated couch behind her. " Come on you two, the ball's about to drop! We thought you two could have the couch."

Lance shrugged, and hopped onto the couch, and patted the seat next to him. " Sit, buddy."

Keith rolled his eyes and sat as told.

And shivered the second he did. " Dammit, why is it sooooo colllllld?"

" Dunno? I think i broke the knob." Pidge held up the broken knob to the heater.

Lance sighed, and twisted around, reaching for the blanket behind the couch, and pulled it around his shoulders. " Come on." He gestured for Keith to move closer to him so he could have some of the blankets warmth.

Keith moved over, and somehow ended up in Lance's lap, everything but their heads covered in the blanket.

Everyone stared intently on the tv screen in front of them. Only a minute left.

Less than a minute.

Eventualy, everybody started counting down.

" 10.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2...

ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" They all screamed, and Shiro kissed Allura, Shay kissed Hunk, and Pidge shrugged. " You're all drunk anyways... i am toooo?"

And...

Keith tilted his head up, and Lance looked down at Keith, their faces not even an inch away.

 _He looks so cute from this angle..._ Lance thought.

Keith had no idea what he was doing. But whatever the day's events brought upon him, he pushed it aside.

Lance had no idea what was happening. He didn't even know how he felt at the moment.

But...

It happened anyways. Keith closed the small space between them, and placed his lips against Lance's. Maybe it was the alcohol he had previously. But something. It was there. Keith's hands raised to Lance's hot heated face, cupping his cheeks. Lance gave in and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Keith. Lance pulled away too soon for Keith, but it was New Years. Whatever. Fuck it.

Keith snuggled into Lance's chest, and slowly, drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	10. five hangovers?

**chapter ten: five hangovers?**

* * *

Lance woke up with his vision blurry, and tried to move, but there was something on him. More like someone...

The Latino gasped quietly when he saw a very certain mullet laying there snuggled into his chest, softly snoring.

He looked down to see Allura and Shiro cuddled together on the floor in a sitting position, their backs leaning against a few pillows by a wall. Someone was moving in the kitchen...

" Hunk!" Lance yelled in relief. Keith mumbled " Shaddup" under his breath and shifted his nose further into the crook of Lance's neck, making the blue-eyed boy blush madly.

The big guy turned around, and chuckled softly. " You comfortable enough, buddy?"

" Um, N-No!" Lance said in a hushed tone, immediately stuttering. " He j-just told m-me to shaddup! I swear i-if Pidge sees-"

Hunk held up a hand. " No need to worry. Pidge is in your bed, they've got a bad hangover and refuses to move. I'm making some breakfast."

Lance waggled his eyebrows. " And where's Shaaaaay?"

" My room. She fell asleep fast." Hunk turned back to his frying pan.

" Did you s-sleep with heeeeer?" Lance teased.

Hunk laughed. " Are you sure you don't have a hangover too? You seem to be in over your head."

" Oh, no." Lance shifted uncomfortably under Keith's weight. " I t-think you and I w-were the only ones w-w-who didn't have a-alcohol."

" Even Shiro? Man, that must suck. Do i have to deal with five hangovers now?" Hunk whined.

" I'll h-help a man if y-you help a m-m-man," Lance gestured to the mullet. " P-Please."

" Just wake him up, dude." Hunk offered.

Lance hissed. " I can't d-do that! He wont even r-re-remember last night so i-i-it'll probably f-freak him out. Y'know, i t-think he was f-full blown wasted."

Hunk sighed. " Well, what happened last night then?" he asked as he took some Lance sized pillows from the couch and held them beside Lance.

Lance, getting the plan, answered with, " Well, he k-kinda just..." and he slid out from underneath Keith, Hunk moving quick into action and replacing Lance with the pillows. Keith moved again, but seemed to still be asleep.

" Yeah?" hunk asked, going back o the stove.

Lance followed. " He um..." he took a deep breath. " he k-kissed me."

Hunk whipped around in surprise. " Wait really?"

" Uh, yeah." the awkward teen scratched the back of his neck.

" Dude, that is- no way. Haven't you been crushing on him ever since Shiro started talking about him?" Hunk chuckled again.

" S-Shut up! You dick! He could b-b-be listening! It's called the s-subconscious." Lance shoved Hunk.

" Oh, go make sure Pidge is ok." Hunk ordered, and Lance did as told. He opened his door to his room, and found Pidge leaning over Lance's bed.

" Pidgeooon!" He called, and Pidge's head turned to face him so slowly it was creepy.

" Whaaaaaaaaat Laaaaaaaaanccccce?" Pidge flopped over so their head was hanging off the edge of the bed.

Lance chuckled. " Do you even r-remember last night?"

Pidge hung their mouth open. " nooooo... wait, you had a party... Oh! It's 2018? I'm starting the New Year with a hangover?! Pidge doesn't get hangovers! This is your fucking fault!" they pointed a finger at Lance.

The Latino shrugged innocently. " Um, no? Just because there's some tequila doesn't meant you have to drink it." He was glad his stutter was gone though.

" Just because there's some vodka doesn't mean you have to drink it." Pidge retorted.

" A little vodka never hurt." He laughed and walked over to sit on the bed next to Pidge. " But you're not the only one with a hangover."

Pidge groaned. " Hunk?"

" Nope."

" Shay?"

" Yup."

" Oh wow. Allura?"

" Yep."

" Really? Shiro?"

" Yesss."

" What?! Keith?"

" Most definitely." Lance nodded.

" Expected that one. You can wave a mystery drink in front of that guy and he wont care." Pidge rolled back over and sat with their legs dangling off the mattress.

Lance raised an eyebrow and smirked. " How much do you think he drank?"

Pidge shrugged. " Uh, no telling, really. How many plastic cups did he have?"

" From what i saw, like, 9. A lot." Lance said.

Pidge sucked in a sharp breath. " Ouch. His head is gonna hurt like hell. Even worse than mine."

" Well how much did you have?"

" Four cups. Never more." Pidge said matter-of-fact-ly.

Lance huffed out a " Huh" and stood up again. " Well,Hunk is making breakfast, and we have to deal with four more hangovers, so, you're gonna help."

The younger whined. " why meeeeee?"

" Because, you're less hung over. I think even Shiro was more drunk." Lance went back to the Kitchen, Pidge following.

" Aha! You got them to move!" Hunk smiled, setting out seven plates around the table.

" Turns out they're perfectly fine." Lance smirked.

" No, I'm not. My head hurts." Pidge turned to a cabinet, trying to reach it, but failing.

Lance chuckled. " You need help there, Pidgeon?"

Pidge pouted. " Not everyone has Four feet tall legs."

The blue-eyed boy opened the cabinet and grabbed the Tylenol, handing it to the smaller. " 3' 9." he corrected.

" Why do you measure your legs?" Hunk asked.

" Because. My legs are special." Lance said casually.

" How tall are you anyways?" Pidge got out a glass and filled it with tap water, throwing Tylenol in their mouth then drinking the water.

Lance thought. " If i remember right, about Five Eleven. Almost Six foot."

" Damn. I'm five one." Pidge whistled.

" Tell me, Pidge," Hunk started.

" Hmm?"

" Does Keith like his omelet with spice?" he asked.

Pidge nodded. " If it's not spicy and it's not cereal or chocolate, he's not eating it. I tried to get him to eat a banana once, he smashed it in my hair."

Lance snorted. " What? Man, he's weird."

Hunk raised an eyebrow. " You're one to talk." He set omelet on every plate, each portion seeming different.

" S-Shut up Hunk!" Lance threw his hands up. " F-fuck! Ugh, t-this is y-your f-f-f... fuuuuck! Your fault-t." He pointed to his throat.

" Omg your stutter is so damn adorable. But that means something's up." Pidge looked at Lance questioningly.

" It's n-nothing. We should probably wake up the others." Lance moved towards Allura and Shiro. " WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS! WE GOT BREEEAAAKFAST!" he yelled in their faces.

Allura's eyes fluttered open, and she screamed. " Where am i?" She asked.

" My house. You and Shiro had _quite_ the night." Lance smirked.

She screamed again, waking up Shiro, who jumped away. " Come on guys, breakfast's ready." Lance laughed.

" Hunk, go get Shay, Pidge, you're on Keith duty." Lance ordered. Hunk went to his room and came out carrying Shay bridal style, setting her down into a chair. The two laughed together.

Pidge wasn't as sweet. They walked over to the couch, and yelled, " CANNONBALL!" Before jumping on top of Keith, who gurgled and then screamed so loud Lance thought his ears were gonna explode.

" PIDGE GODDAMNIT!" Keith yelled, pushing Pidge off him. " Ughnn... why does my head hurt so bad?"

" Welcome to my world," Pidge spread their hands. " It's called a hangover, sweetie."

Keith lolled his head back, groaning. " Fuuuuuuuck."

" Don't worry buddy, there's four other people with hangovers too, now get up, there's some breakfast." Lance laughed.

" I dunt wanna mooove. Your couch is soft." Keith complained.

Lance facepalmed. He moved over next to Keith and slung him over his shoulders, moving towards the kitchen table. " Pidge, you suck at Keith duty."

" I know." Pidge smirked.


	11. UPDATE! maybe

so, hey, it's me, King. I HaVE SoMeThInG tO SAAYYYY! i had a doc of the next chappy of Dance around your Heart, and it got deleted WHEN I WAS HALFWAY DONNE! so, updates for this particular story may come a bit later than usual... AS IF IT HADNT ALREADY! but yeah, this update will be taken down once i get an actual chapter up, okay? So just wait a bit longer, im not on my pc as much as before...


End file.
